


Teach me

by maknaemilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Jeongin&hyunjin, Light Angst, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mixophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Slightly Underage, Smut, Spanking, Virginity, bottom jeongin, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: Hyunjin confesses...that he maybe adores Jeongin ('s ass) a bit too much...





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> It's not like it's underage or something, because to me that just kinda feels like rape; -; In this oneshot, Jeongin is around 16 and Hyunjin around 18. Which means Jeongin isn't 18 yet, but he isn't really underage either, and Hyunjin isn't an old man XD and Jeongin is a virgin, just saying;) Enjoy!
> 
> -Edit: It actually became a pretty long story (* cough * * cough *), so if you want to skip to the part where the smut starts, I understand and I will note the start of that part with this *. Anyways, if you like angst and romance and feelings and shit, you can of course just read the first part too XD Thxxxx <3

Hyunjin was getting pissed, and all the other members from Stray Kids started to notice it too. He wasn't JUST getting pissed, but like, really pissed. Something which was really irregular for him. Since Hyunjin never got annoyed or angry, but damn, now he was. And he was angry at a very specific person. Stray Kids's lovable maknae, Jeongin. Everyone loved Jeongin. He was just so cute and lovable and adorable and many things more. It just seemed impossible to get angry at someone like Jeongin. But Hyunjin was.

"Jeongin! God dammit! Can't you get the fucking move right for once! "" Hyunjin yelled, as the nine boys were practicing for their new comeback (MIROH <YAY!) All the boys stopped dancing again, they were all so exhausted and had been practicing for hours now. But Hyunjin was a 'bit' tense and wanted everything to look perfect. Which made them stop every freaking second. It made it even worse that he was especially picking on Jeongin. If it were another member, it wouldn't be so bad. They could handle it. But Jeongin was just so precious, and the whole group was starting to get worried.

Jeongin heavily breathed, his head hung low and he didn't respond to Hyunjin. "Okay, we can fucking move on now. I want to get this shit right for once. " Hyunjin mumbled underneath his breath, shaking his head and turning around, facing the mirror as he stood in the center of the group. "Aren't you being too harsh on him, Hyunjin." Jisung finally dared to bring out. Jeongin clenched his wrist, trying to keep his tears in. "I think Jisung is right. Maybe we should take a break and just continue tomorrow. "Changbin followed. "Everyone is exhausted." Hyunjin glanced at Jeongin, who was getting hugged by Felix. Then he faced Chan, he nodded. "We should stop Hyunjin." Hyunjin sighed. ''Fine. I'm going to stay a little longer.'' Everyone nodded, accept for Jeongin. Who was still standing on his place as Felix let go of him. Felix wanted to drag him with the group by his wrist, as Hyunjin suddenly stopped him. "I want to talk to him for a second." Hyunjin said. Facing Felix. Felix glanced at Jeongin, who was still looking down, and back at Hyunjin. "Fine." He mumbled underneath his breath. He patted Jeongin on the head before slowly leaving the dance studio.

Hyunjin crossed his arms as he stood in front of the silent maknae. Who still didn't face him. His knuckles turned white from the clenching. His body became more tense, and suddenly started to shake. Hyunjin watched the boy as tears fell onto the floor. Hitting the ground in silence, as his cheeks became wet, his eyes red. Hyunjin sighed as he heard Jeongin's soft cries in silence. '' Why do you hate me so much l-lately, h-hyung .. '' Jeongin managed to cry out. Hyunjin leaned forward, trying to look at Jeongin's face, as his hairs covered it. He was still facing the ground. "What did you ask?" Hyunjin said. "I asked why you hate me so much! What did I do to make you hate me like this !? So suddenly! Why !?'' Jeongin yelled. Hyunjin deeply sighed. He grabbed Jeongin's tiny shaking shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Jeongin was in shock. "First of all, look at me when you're talking, I can't hear you clearly!" Hyunjin yelled. "You want to know why I act like this !? It's because of you! That's it! And I can't bear it any longer! I treat you like that to block my own feelings! "Jeongin couldn't talk anymore, his tears stopped streaming down, he was so in shock. He had never seen Hyunjin like this. And he was the most close with him, well lately he wasn't even with him but ... he used to be. Hyunjin let go of Jeongin's shoulders and took a step back. ''I just ... I just can't take it when you're being all close with the other members. I really wanted to slap Felix in the face back then, even though I know all of this is my fault. Even though I care about Felix with all my heart. I can't stand the way the members love you, how they adore you. Because I know I love you more. And I just feel so selfish and embarrassed but I'm still confessing this to you. Jeongin, I freaking love you and honestly just want to kiss you right now. God, no not only kiss you. I want to take you, feel you. Make you mine, take every inch of you. I want to destroy you, wreck you. I just want you and you only. God, I'm so sorry Jeongin.'' Hyunjin cried out, he clenched his wrists and stared at the ground. Jeongin spread his arms, and as Hyunjin slowly walked closer to him, wrapped them around the older. Hyunjin buried his face into Jeongin's small shoulder and sniffled softly.

*

"It's okay Hyunjin. In fact ... I'm glad you told me this. Cause I feel exactly the same. So ... please take me. " Jeongin whispered, as he stroked Hyunjin's back.

That was enough for Hyunjin to hear. He had held himself back for so long now. Hyunjin changed from crying into Jeongin's shoulder, to kissing the younger's neck. Jeongin let out a soft moan, as he suddenly felt Hyunjin's warm and soft lips onto his neck. Hyunjin cupped Jeongin's face as they stared into each others eyes deeply. Jeongin blushed deeply. Hyunjin suddenly leaned in, nipping onto Jeongin's bottom lip, slowly placing their lips together and moving them in sync. Jeongin had never done such a thing before, and he felt so nervous. His heart almost beating out of his chest as Hyunjin slowly kissed him. The kiss deepening and becoming more passionate. Hyunjin asked the younger for entrance, as he licked his bottom lip. Jeongin opened his lips slightly so Hyunjin could slip his tongue in. Exploring Jeongin's wet cavern. He received another slightly more seductive moan from the younger, as Hyunjin moved his hands down to Jeongin's hips. Jeongin bucked his hips forward as Hyunjin moved down to his ass, squeezing it and receiving another lewd moan from the younger. Jeongin grabbed Hyunjin's shoulder's as he pulled the older closer to him. Hyunjin chocked out a deep voiced chuckle. He moved his hands from Jeongin's ass to his upper thighs, slipping his hands underneath them and lifting the younger up, pushing him against the wall as he smashed their lips together again. Much wilder this time, as both Hyunjin and Jeongin becan to lose their patience. Jeongin swirled his legs around Hyunjin's waist, hugging the older as he buried his face into his broad chest. ''Hyunjin-hyung...I want you...'' Jeongin whispered, his face still buried in Hyunjin's chest. Hyunjin smirked as he still hold the younger. ''Be clearer baby. What do you exactly want?'' Hyunjin asked. The poor innocent younger became flushed red as he tried to cover his face of embarrassment even more into the older's shoulder. ''I-I want you to...to take me. Fuck me, Hyunjin.'' Jeongin finally managed to say, with a shaky embarrassed voice. Hyunjin's grin became even wider at the maknae's words. Knowing how innocent the boy was, and how he was the only one who made him say such a lewd thing. Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin tighter and lifted him to the middle of the studio, laying the boy onto his back as he hovered over him. ''You sure you want this baby boy?'' Hyunjin asked as he smirked widely. Spreading Jeongin's legs and getting in between them. ''Y-yes. I want you. Now. God, I want to feel you inside me.'' Jeongin answered, finishing his words with a whine. ''So impatient for me, baby.'' Hyunjin said as he shook his head. Grabbing Jeongin's waist and flipping him on all fours. Jeongin now facing the mirror as Hyunjin sat behind him. ''Let's prepare this beautiful ass of yours first then, shall we baby boy?'' Hyunjin smirked, as he yanked the younger's pants and boxer's down, not giving him the time to answer. Jeongin shrieked as the cold air suddenly hit his bare skin. Hyunjin licked his lips at the sight, grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them while squeezing them a bit. Jeongin was waiting impatiently for Hyunjin to take action. He was nervous and really needed Hyunjin now. He couldn't stop the urge to get fucked. Hyunjin meanwhile, leaned in as he spread Jeongin's legs a bit more apart. Jeongin suddenly moaned a high pitched moan, as he felt something wet against his sensitive hole. He arched his back, leaning onto his elbows instead of his hands and pushing his ass into the air. Giving Hyunjin more entrance to touch him. Jeongin kept moaning as Hyunjin started to eagerly eat out the younger's ass. Enjoying his sweet moans as music to his ears. Hyunjin backed away a bit, throwing his shirt of, the clothing landing in front of Jeongin. Jeongin whined at the loss of touch. He started to grind himself against Hyunjin's already hard crotch, who was still sitting behind him. Trusting his hips backwards, up in the air, still arching is back. Hyunjin smirked as he grabbed Jeongin's hips. Jeongin almost seemed in his own little world. And Hyunjin chuckled at how cute he kept pushing his ass back, so desperate for touch. A touch he had never felt before. And Hyunjin was the first to give him this touch. He dug his nails softly into Jeongin's waist flesh, but the younger kept pushing his ass back. Hyunjin hovered over Jeongin's back as he kept holding his waist. Jeongin felt Hyunjin's warm body hovering over his back, his warm breath nearing his ear. Hyunjin almost felt Jeongin's heat hitting his chest as he hovered over the whining younger. ''You want to be a bad boy? Do I need to punish you for being so shameless and impatient baby boy? I didn't expect that from our 'cute' maknae. What will the other members think?'' Hyunjin whispered into Jeongin's ear. Softly nibbling onto his earlobe, and receiving another lewd moan from the younger, as he pushed his ass up against Hyunjin's crotch, who was now pushed against Jeongin's ass as he hovered over the younger. Hyunjin groaned deeply as Jeongin made the move. He was slowly getting impatient as well. ''I know the perfect punishment for you, baby boy. Something that'll fit for you and your impatient ass.'' Hyunjin continued. Leaning back and letting go of Jeongin's waist with one hand. He used the other hand for something else.

Jeongin suddenly whined loudly as something hit his ass. It was Hyunjin, who slapped it harshly, making it jiggle and leaving red marks. He hit once again, receiving a moan from the younger this time. ''You like that baby boy? You like being punished? Being hit like a bitch?'' Hyunjin groaned as he bit his lip at the sight in the mirror. He spanked him again, and again, and again. The sound of harsh slaps echoing through the studio, together with Jeongin's lewd moans and whines. Until Hyunjin thought it would be good enough. Jeongin breathed heavily and Hyunjin hovered over his back again. ''Good boy, you held out until the end. Now you earn what you deserve.'' Hyunjin whispered. He walked over to his bag, opening it and grabbing lube and a condom. He walked back to Jeongin as he threw his pants and boxer's of. Flipping Jeongin on his back and undressing the younger fully too. ''Open up for me baby boy.'' Hyunjin whispered. Jeongin's face flushed red once again. Even though he was grinding and getting spanked by Hyunjin shamelessly just now, it didn't take away Jeongin's innocence. Jeongin gulped and spread his legs in front of Hyunjin. Hyunjin smirked and rolled the condom down onto his already rock hard cock. He covered his finger's with lube. ''This could feel uncomfortable for a second baby.'' Hyunjin said, as he brought his finger's closer to Jeongin's entrance. Jeongin clenched his eyes close as well as his teeth as Hyunjin slowly pushed in one of his fingers. Jeongin couldn't hold back a couple moans as Hyunjin continued the process. Slowly pushing in a second and third finger as the younger became more stretched out. Jeongin started to moan louder, grabbing a bunch of clothes, trying to hold onto something as Hyunjin continued to scissor the younger open. Enjoying the view a lot. Jeongin started to roll his hips down onto Hyunjin's fingers as the pleasure started to intoxicate in more and more. Jeongin fucked himself down onto the older's fingers while moaning his name shamelessly. Hyunjin groaned at the sight, he couldn't take it anymore, and he knew that if Jeongin was going to continue like this, he was going to go to fast and hurt the poor boy. So Hyunjin pulled his fingers out, receiving an annoyed whine from the younger. And without words, Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin's tiny waist. He laid down onto his back as he turned the younger around and placing his legs to the sides of his own chest. ''Sit down baby.'' Hyunjin smirked. Jeongin blushed and looked confused, turning his head to face Hyunjin. "B-but if I'm going to sit down now, I'll be sitting onto your face.'' Jeongin said. Hyunjin smirked. ''Exactly.'' Before Jeongin was able to say something back, Hyunjin pulled his thighs down. Jeongin sat down with a shriek as Hyunjin licked Jeongin's ass once again. Jeongin moaned loudly in response, his body twitching and jolting. He leaned forward, grabbing Hyunjin's legs for support, as Hyunjin continued to eat Jeongin's ass out once again. Hyunjin really liked to taste Jeongin's ass. But Jeongin was scared the older wouldn't be able to breathe. So he bounced up, letting the older breathe, before Hyunjin pushed him down again. And so it continued, Jeongin started to fuck himself down onto Hyunjin's face as Hyunjin pushed him down every time the younger bounced up. ''Ah-I think I'm gonna come.'' Jeongin moaned, and Hyunjin immediately stopped his actions. Jeongin whined once again. ''Not yet baby.'' Hyunjin sat up and flipped Jeongin back on all fours. He spread the younger's legs and stroked his own dick before positioning against Jeongin's entrance. ''One rule before we start this game baby boy. You like games, right?'' Hyunjin said as Jeongin already started to push his ass back, whining out a small 'yes'. ''You're only allowed to come when I tell you to come.'' Jeongin already wanted to protest to this, but he wasn't able to. As Hyunjin harshly pushed his dick fully in. Hitting Jeongin's still sensitive untouched prostate at full speed. Jeongin moaned loudly, as he bend forward. His back immediately arching, giving Hyunjin more access to go deeper. He grabbed the clothing again as he was trusted forward, moving in sync with Hyunjin's trusts. Hyunjin seemed more than pleased with Jeongin's reaction as he hit his prostate so roughly. He dug his nails into Jeongin's waist and groaned deeply as Jeongin's tight walls clenched around his dick. And his speed went even up as Jeongin's loud moans echoed through the studio, Hyunjin was afraid he had to mute the younger down soon. Jeongin's thighs started to tremble, he was already so sensitive and wanted to come so badly as Hyunjin kept hitting his prostate over and over again. Not caring if he was a virgin, not giving him the time to adjust to the new feeling. But Jeongin didn't care, he loved it. And he loved Hyunjin's roughness. He loved the way Hyunjin did everything, every move. He loved how he was being completely wrecked by the older. How his face was burried in Hyunjin's shirt laying on the ground, trying to mute his own moans. And his hyung's didn't know about anything. ''Look at you baby. You're such a slut for me. I mean look in the mirror. That's you harshly getting fucked by your hyung. What will the member's think about their maknae if they ever find out? About their sweet youngest, now shamelessly getting fucked in the studio.'' Hyunjin groaned as he grabbed Jeongin's hair, making him look up into the mirror. Jeongin moaned at the movement and at the sight. Hyunjin was right. He looked like a mess. And it was all because of his him. What if his members saw him like this? So vulnerable. So wrecked. It turned him on so much. Seeing himself in the mirror roughly getting fucked by Hyunjin. And damn, he looked like such a slut. And he loved it. And Hyunjin noticed it. As Jeongin moaned louder, fucking himself against Hyunjin. His back arching more as Hyunjin continued his trusts. ''Ahhhh-please Hyunjin, I'm gonna cum.'' Jeongin moaned. But Hyunjin continued to fuck Jeongin, still holding his hair tight. ''Not yet baby. Fuck, I'm so close.'' Hyunjin groaned out. Jeongin's moans became higher, and Hyunjin noticed the younger was really about to come. So he grabbed his dick and squeezed it tight, earning a whine from the younger. ''Not yet baby, not yet.'' Hyunjin groaned. After a couple more trusts, his movements became more irregular. ''I'm going to come to baby.'' Hyunjin moaned. He stroked Jeongin's dick up and down as he trusted in and out sloppily. Finally coming together. Hyunjin and Jeongin collapsed down, both breathing heavily.

''Is this your way for showing someone you like that person?'' Jeongin finally said with a chuckle, as he had his breathe back. Hyunjin laughed. ''I tried to ignore it first. But that obviously didn't work.'' Jeongin laid on his side, facing Hyunjin. ''I'm glad it didn't work...because this sure did.'' Hyunjin smiled. He cupped Jeongin's cheek, and brought it closer to his, pecking his lips. ''I love you, Jeongin.'' Jeongin smiled back. "I love you too...Hyunjin.''

They quickly had to clean up, sadly. Before one of the staffs or members were getting back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof...that was...this...you know ...idk
> 
> I'm so awkward
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED! XD
> 
> I didn't really had the time to check on spelling errors or weird grammar or anything like that, so I'm sorry. This chapter is probably a whole mess. Anyways, love you guys! <3 
> 
> xxxmaknaemilk <3


End file.
